


Tender Loving Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Corruption, F/M, Female Chara, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Male Frisk, Succubus, Teasing, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, desperate to lose his virginity summons a succubus, but with demons, nothing is ever so simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tac and the /utg/ IRC, for looking over this shite.

Well Frisk, it's official, you've hit rock bottom, Frisk thought as he lay in the pentagram he had drawn moments ago. He looked around at the situation he now found himself in and wondered what had brought him to this point.

Well, Frisk was never really a sociable child, even before his experiences in the Underground, but after the things he had seen, the people he had met, he found it much harder to associate with the trivial problems of the others in his school.

While other children were busy picking out what clothes they were going to wear in the morning, Frisk wondered what had happened to that poor little flower he had left behind, you know the talking flower which turned into a literal god? He had tried to return to Mt Ebott, he really had, Toriel, being her normal motherly self tried to dissuade the young child from climbing the dangerous mountain once more, but well if there was one thing Frisk had, it was perseverance. If she couldn't stop him from going, she could at least go with him.

As they reached the top of the steep climb, the goat slightly out of breath, she asked the question that anybody would in that scenario:  
"My child...why did you climb so far?"

Frisk looked at where he had fallen, the hole was gone, and in it's place, a single golden flower. Frisk walked up to the plant, and prodded it, half expecting it to take a bite at his finger. He picked the flower up, scooping up the dirt around it. Toriel understood, she too missed the Underground, despite the terrible things which had happened there. And so when the two had returned to their house, Toriel was all too happy to dedicate a small section of her flowerbed to it. It was the closest thing they had to something that could remind them of what they had gone through.

That flower lay just outside Frisk's window in fact, not three feet from where he now lay in a pentagram in an attempt to summon a...he couldn't even think about it without feeling a little bit sadder. A succubus. He had read this guide on the internet, it seemed pretty legitimate (for something on the internet). He was on Step 5: Calming himself and relaxing. It wasn't going too well.

For one thing, Asgore was over again, Frisk wondered if the two once ruling monarchs were getting to be a thing again, but every time his booming voice came out, it interrupted what little meditative trance he had managed to work himself into. For another, he was afraid these black candle that he had been told to light would catch something on fire, which was a possibility he didn't want to take.  
One more try. One more try then I'll put all this away and find a real girlfriend or something.

Frisk breathed in deep, focusing on summoning the succubus, or at least trying to. After about two minutes, he was ready to give up when suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, as what he thought was a hand brushed along it.

_ohmygodohmygod calm Frisk calm focus on making her corporeal...calm..._

"You can open your eyes dear..."

Frisk froze, that was not Toriel, but definitely a woman. The voice of a succubus? Behind hi-

"You know I can hear your thoughts right?" the voice said, making Frisk's skin turn a rather bright shade of red. He opened his eyes, and saw the demon he had summoned, or at least the underpants of the demon he had summoned, under their tight...pencil skirt...Frisk quickly scrambled out from under the lady, his face now redder than a tomato. He quickly stood up, but he was unable to move any more than that.

"Man you're a real dork ain't ya?" the voice said, giggling slightly at the end. She moved around to meet the young man face to face. She wasn't much taller than Frisk, and honestly didn't look much older.

Her face was flawless, dark green eye-shadow complimenting the ruby red lipstick she wore on her thick, luscious lips. Frisk's eyes eventually travelled lower, to the pencil skirt which he had seen from the inside not moments before. It was green, with a single yellow stripe covering the midriff. It cut off just above her knee, leaving the rest to the imagination.

“Are...you...” Frisk finally forced out, before being interrupted by the voice.

“A succubus? What do you think?” the lady said, placing a hand on her hip, her rather...wide...hip. Come on Frisk, focus.

“I don't blame you for being distracted, first times are rather overwhelming, especially for someone so young..." she continued, giggling at the end, showing her white...slightly pointed teeth? Well succubi were demons in the end, but still, he was fascinated about how they'd feel against his ski-

"Like these do you?" the succubus said, running her tongue along her gums and giggled sweetly. Frisk stood back, he did like they , but he had never been one for biting, it looked painful, but something about those sharp...fangs...

"Are doing something for you?" she giggled again and smiled larger, a knowing look in her eyes. "Us succubi tend to bring out the worst, or the best, depending on how you look at it in people. It's simply something you didn't know you wanted until now."

Frisk at this point was at risk of fainting, due to blood-flow to his head, and to his crotch. His erection was pushing against his pants, aching, waiting to be freed. The demon glanced down, "not bad for someone of your age..." she said, winking at the boy.

"W-what do you want from me?" Frisk asked, demons always wanted something in exchange for their services, he have to hear the demon's offer before anything happened.

"My payment? It's nothing too bad honestly, I don't want your soul or nothing, I just want one, simple easy thing: For you to free me. I've been doing this for many years, and quite honestly I want to see the rest of the world, and besides if you had read up on the lore of demons, which clearly you didn't, you would know that demons once summoned into a pentagram are trapped there, and you uh...made this thing rather small."

Frisk looked around, he supposed it was small, but it was all he could make with the half stick of chalk he stole from the blackboard.

"Suppose I did want to...free you, how would I go about it?" Frisk said, biting his lip.

"Oh that's easy, you just have to break the chalk line." The lady replied, moving to the edge of said chalk line, eager to escape.

"Wait...I can't do this, Toriel will hear, Asgore will hear...I'm sorry..." Frisk said.

The lady just chuckled back, "don't worry, I've made sure they won't be bothering us..."

Sure enough as Frisk listened, he could hear a loud, deep snoring, unmistakably Asgore's. He poked his head out the door to see two sleeping goats, Toriel's head on Asgore's chest. Frisk smiled, Toriel needed that.

"So...about that chalk line?" the woman chimed in again.

Frisk breathed in deeply, it would really be a waste after going through all this to have this opportunity ruined now, however...she was literally a demon. Who knows what she could do if she was given the power to roam anywher-

"How rude, you think I'm going to cause destruction on the world which houses the people I love to love? Those days are behind me darling, so just let me out and we'll get down to business...you can help me take this dress off if you like..."

Frisk took another breath in. Well, here goes nothing. He dragged his foot across the wood flooring, smudging the chalk which had been drawn not 40 minutes earlier. The demon let out a deep sigh, and stretched her neck.

The demon looked Frisk dead in the eyes, biting her lip. Her eyes let off a red glow, and her hair began to float, like it was in a pool of water. Frisk felt his body move without him even thinking about it, moving towards the bed, he noticed the same red glow coming from his body, she was using magic on him. She could have just asked.

The red glow finally disappeared from around Frisk when he was laying on the floor, however the demon was still full of power. Two solid, red strings of light appeared, and began to move towards Frisk, who began to try and move away, but it was no use, the two beams tied themselves like ropes around his wrists to the posts of his bed. Why did she have to do that? And why did he like it so much.

The succubus' eyes stopped glowing, and her hair was once more affected by the laws of gravity, she moved over to Frisk's bed, her clothes disappearing as she walked, revealing her full naked beauty, burning off in a controlled flame. Frisk couldn't keep his eyes off her as she walked closer and closer. She leaned her face close to Frisk's, her eyes attracting his gaze, still red. She moved her mouth close to Frisk's ear, and whispered into it:

"Where should I start?"

Frisk didn't quite understand the question, but he had a feeling it was rhetorical anyway...

"Should I start at the head...?" The lady said, and kissed his cheek softly, his blood rushing to it, like hot cocoa under his skin. She moved away, walking towards the grey shirt he had worn today.

"The middle?" She said, and placed her hand on Frisk's chest, suddenly burning away Frisk's top in the same way she had done herself, Frisk prepared for the pain, but it didn't come, the fire actually feeling cold on his body. After his skin was exposed, she began to move once more, swaying her hips as she did.

"No...I think I'll start the same place I always do...at the bottom." She said, smiling and brushing her hand against the leg of his black pants, in order to remove them, the only thing left being his tight (extremely so at the moment) white underpants, almost bursting at the seams with the force of the seven inch cock within them.

The succubus' eyes stopped glowing, and her hair was once more affected by the laws of gravity, she sat on the side of the bed, looking at Frisk's face, a thin film of perspiration appearing on it, as she looked into his eyes, she traced her finger underneath the elastic rim of the tight pants, pulling them up and snapping them back down.

Suddenly, she got up, and stood at the end of the bed, then began to crawl on all fours towards Frisk, her hair obscuring her face apart from her grin, which slightly unnerved Frisk, but mostly turned him on. She hooked her finger underneath the elastic once more, and looked towards Frisk once more.

"Personally, I prefer to just take these off myself..." she said, pulling back, and finally pulling Frisk's erection free, the painfulness of it's imprisonment giving away to the pleasure of it's release. The demon smiled and licked her lips, then slowly wrapping her lips around the rod slowly, sending waves of warm tingling down it.

It was the first time he had ever felt something like this before, he was nineteen and hadn't even had a kiss before may as well this. The demon slowly moved up and down the seven inches, bringing Frisk closer and closer to climax, his quiet demeanour slowly slipping away, replaced by primal lust, he began to pull on the restraints, liking his struggle even more, before he could fully burst, the demon released herself. She crawled further, her gaze once again meeting his:

"My oh my, someone gets rather fiesty when they're worked up..." she said, biting her lip, "tell me what you want dearie..."

Frisk pulled at the restraints, once more, before finally saying "fuck me..."

Chara moved closer, cupping her hand over her ear mockingly, "I'm sorry? Could you say that a bit louder?"

"Fuck...me..." he said, slightly louder.

"I didn't quite catch that..." she replied.

"Fuck me, please!" Frisk shouted, pulling at the restraints again.

"Ok dearie no need to get so worked up..." she grinned and moved down slightly, only letting Frisk's tip inside, moving it around to tease her clitoris, making her moan quietly. Frisk's once thin layer of sweat was now coming down in thick drops, his sexual tension waiting to be released. Finally, she decided to let him get his way, dropping down onto the rod. Frisk let out a large moan. Frisk was always told his first time would be awkward but this was pretty damn good for him. The demon slid up and down Frisk, starting off slow.

She moved her mouth towards Frisk's neck and began to kiss it tenderly, her long hair draping down over Frisk's face, She would occasionally give a small bite, which made Frisk's cock twinge and her moans to increase in volume. Frisk desperately tried to remove the magic that had been placed around his wrists, in order to touch her, but there was no point, he simply couldn't break it.

He was once again close to breaking point, but this time the demon was determined to see this through to the end, also tightening up, which was what eventually made Frisk's body completely tense. It felt like his very soul had been touched, the great warmth from his cock spreading all over his body. He was so distracted he didn't notice the demon, who also cried out in pleasure, her body relaxing along with Frisk's.  
When Frisk finally came to, she saw the demon's face near to his once more.

"Nice to meet you, Frisk..."

Frisk's mind, still clouded from the orgasm before didn't quite understand what this meant until he realised he was suddenly very sleepy...

\---

Frisk awoke with a start. He looked down. He was quietly tucked in his bed, all his clothes were on his body, the grey shirt, black shorts. Was that all just a really intense dream? He looked to his left, where his suspicions were proven wrong. There on the table was a small slip of paper that read:

> Thanks for the good time, hope to see you around sometime.
> 
>       Chara, x 

Chara? What a peculiar name.


End file.
